


Midnight Memories

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Blowjobs, Innocent Harry, M/M, Not literally, Smut, Well - Freeform, also louis smirks, but zayn is rlly hot, cop chases, eighteen year old louis, enjoy, greek god zayn, its kinda his thing, kinda but no actual sex, larry - Freeform, like damn, niall is his loud irish self, now im over tagging, side ziam tho, sixteen year old harry - Freeform, smug louis, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this night is unlike any other night. this night doesnt end with harry in bed at nine o clock like the good boy he is, this night ends with blowjobs, stealing, running, a jail cell, and a pair of pretty blue eyes and a devilish smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write a larry book, so this happened. idk. also, not the longest, but I'm tired okay jeez.

harry didnt have many friends. it was rare he was invited to do anything. in fact, the last time he was, was back in year three when there was no such thing as groups, and when zayn malik had his tenth birthday, was forced to invite everyone in the class, including harry. but, as life goes, zayn grew into an incredibly sexy greek god like teen, and now has huge birthday parties, invite only. and no, harry is never invited. 

but, maybe it was his curls, or his dimples, or maybe it was the deep green eyes. whatever it was, harry found himself getting a text at eight fifteen, while harry was getting ready for a before bed shower. and the text was very vague. 

unknown number: come to us at wemesley park, or we come to you. 

and of course harry hadnt known what they meant by 'or we come to you', but it really didnt sound like he wanted that. 

and then at eight fifty, harry found himself at the entrance of wemesley park in black skinny jeans and a purple jack willis sweatshirt. he entered cautiously, because for all he knew he was about to be murdered. 

when harry felt a body jump onto his back, he nearly shrieked, and by nearly i mean he did. both harry and the unknown body found themselves tumbling to the dirt ground. chuckles were heard above as harry opened his eyes and connected them with dark blue eyes. 

the person let out a laugh before speaking up, "ye scream like a girl mate" the unidentified male said, irish accent strong as he stood up, dusting off his outfit before turning to help harry up. 

"i do not" harry grumbled defensively as he let the boy help him up. the obvious bottle blond rolled his eyes, but didnt reply. 

"im suprised you came," someone else spoke up. harry turned to see a tall bulky boy with deep brown eyes staring back at him. liam payne. also known as zayn maliks boyfriend of like, three years. and anywhere liam goes, zayn goes. 

harry looked next to him, and sure enough, glued to liams side as always, was the very attractive zayn malik, smirking back at harry. harry coughed before finally anwsering. 

"yeah, well, you threatened to show up at my house, and i dont reckon my family would enjoy that very much, so" he says. harry studies the irish man, and soon identifies him as niall horan. wow, the whole gang. except for-

"we werent actually gonna show up at your house mate. but we knew it would get ya out" the silky smooth voice of louis tomlinson rang out as he walked towards harry, slowly, eyeing him, like a lion stalking their pray. 

its not that harry has a crush on the eighteen year old, he was just mildly attracted to him. since year six when he moved here from doncaster. harrys eyes widened once louis was directly in front of the small sixteen year old. 

"you're a smart lad. skipped and entire two grade am i right?" he ask, so close to harry that he can literally feel his hot breath, as the others watch with bored eyes. harry nods after words fail him. louis smirks. 

"well, mister i never do anything wrong. you know what you're gonna do tonight?" he asks, smirk growing wider when harry shakes his head, eyebrows knitted, "you're gonna break a few laws with us" 

harrys eyes widen even more, if possible, when louis says that. break laws? what sorta laws? oh god. harry had never even said so much as a no to his own mum, how the hell was he suppossed to break a law?

"i, i dont think-" harry starts but is cut off by louis' lips. harry isnt even sure it counts as a real kiss because it lasted all of one second. but it defintley shut harry up. 

"good idea. dont think hazza, just do!" louis says energetically. 

and thats how harry finds himself walking next to a loud niall, and a even louder louis, while liam and zayn walk hand in hand a bit further up. 

louis and niall are chatting to each other, yelling things over harry. and harry is still quite skeptical about being out this late. its nine sixteen. he should be in bed, maybe watching friends or something. not walking in the middle of the street with two annoyingly loud boys. 

"okay harold. for your first crime, you will steal something from this store." louis says as the near a gas station. harrys eyes widen and his head snaps to louis frantically. 

"what!?" he hisses, "no. no way. no never. you cannot and will not get me to steal. ever" he says stubbornly, crossing his arms. 

and then its ten minutes later all five boys are being chased down the road by a cop and a angry shop owner. 

"harry! how did you get caught!" niall yells. harry rolls his eyes, slacking behind a bit. what? hes not used to being chased by cops, you really cant blame him. 

"they have a detector thing, it went off before i left the store. just so happened that there was a cop shopping too." he explains, as the boys gingerly run in front of him as he falls behind more. 

next thing he knows, his hand is being taken by a slight bigger one, and he is pulled along with louis, hands connected, and harry swears time slows as their hands touch. the sound of the wind whipping past them, and the yells from behind are gone, and its just harry and louis. but a gun shot brings him back to reality. 

"fucking hell! he's got a gun!" zayn yells. and then another gun shot fires. 

"of course he's got a gun you bloody idiot, he's a cop!" louis yells back. zayn shoots him the bird briefly, more gun shots sounds. 

"bloody hell, he has terrible aim." louis grumbles to harry. harry nods. and before they know it, they're all inside nialls house, that was convientley on the same block as the store. 

they all run to the basement, and then flop onto the couch, all boys tired and out of breath. after a moment or two, harry begins lightly chuckling. he can feel louis' stare on him. 

"what are you laughing about, maniac?" he asks, looking at the younger lad strangely. harry just shakes his head and looks up at him.

"my heart is racing" he anwsers, a huge smile on his face, dimples on full display. louis rolls his eyes.

"tends to happen when you're running from cops, harold" is his anwser, though he cant help but smile, harrys being contagious. 

harry closes his eyes and leans his head back. he hears quiet whispers, and shuffling. harry was gonna open his eyes, but something, or someone more like, told him not to. 

"have you ever gotten a blowjob harry?" louis whispers softly in his ear. harry shakes his head no, and he can feel louis' smirk against his neck, "good," he breathes, "then i'll be your first." and at this harrys eyes widen. 

the next thing harry sees is louis freakin tomlinson, on his knees in front of him. shit like this only happened in his dreams, and he begins to wonder if thats what it is. but no, theres no way this is a dream, because it feels waaay too real when louis unzips harrys pants, and pulls his slowly hardening cock out. 

louis looks up at harry, and smirks, "its bigger then i expected. which is a good thing because i imagined it to be pretty big." he says with a wink, starting to slowly stroke harry in his hands. harry lets out a shuddering breath when louis licks the tip. 

"you, you imagined it?" harry asks in disbelief. louis chuckles a bit, taking harry whole once, then twice, before anwsering. 

"ive thought about you a lot more then you think babe" he says. and then theres no more talking. just louis, sucking harry off like a pro, and harry letting out small moans of pleasure. and it was when harry looked down at louis, meeting his gaze through his long pretty eyelashes, that had harry releasing inside his mouth with a moan of louis' name. 

louis sucked harry through his orgasm, pulling off soon after. harry hadnt even noticed that louis had been stroking himself through his pants, getting off on the sight of harry, but he still hadnt finished, and harry was determined to help him out. 

"sit" harry said, pointing next to him on the old brown couch. louis knitted his eyebrows, but did what he was told. and once he was sitting, harry took his own hard cock out. louis let out a breath, completley tooken by suprise at harrys actions. 

now, harry had never given someone a blowjob, but he couldve fooled louis the way he was sucking him off, "god harry" he moaned, already feeling on edge of his orgasm. harry sucked harder and faster, and soon louis was coming inside of his pretty little mouth as he had thought of it. 

as louis came down from his high, harry sat back, and put his own member back inside his pants where it belongs. louis watched him stand, zipping his own pants up as well. louis joins harry in the standing position, smirking lazily, before grabbing the curly haired lad by the neck, and pulling him in for a kiss. when they pull away, louis leans his forhead against harrys. 

"you have no idea how long ive wanted to do that" he says, his usual smirk a small smile. but, this time harry smirks. 

"what? the blowjob or the kiss?" he asks, causing louis to chuckle and push him away. 

"both you twat"

\----

their next mistake that night, was going back outside. but harry had to go home, and louis did not want his sweet innocent adorable sixteen year old harry walking alone at one am, defintley not. so, he walked him home. what they didnt expect, was the cop waiting at the end of harrys street. 

"you two!" he yells, and right before louis can grab harrys hand and take off running, theirs a gun aimed at them, "run, and i shoot" so they dont.

and now they are in a jail cell paitiently awaiting their very pissed off parents. harry knew he was dead. but harry figured louis didnt care, since he was calm as fuck, and also all the cops and other criminals seem to know louis by name. 

"harry styles, louis tomlinson, your parents are here" a cop says, unlocking the cell doors. they both stand up, and make their way out, to a angry looking anne, and tired looking jay. 

"same time next week?" louis says to the cop as they collect their belongings. the cop rolls his eyes but smirks at him. 

the two boys head over to their parents, and anne imedietley speaks, "harry edward styles-" she begins, but is cut off when harry holds his finger up.

"hold that thought," he says, shocking anne. harry turns to louis, and grabs his neck, pulling him into a kiss. anne watches open mouthed, and jay just yawns, "see you in school" harry whispers in his ear, walking away from a smug boy. 

and if harry snuck out every day after that to see a certain smirk, well, no one needed to know.


End file.
